beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
望月 新一 (Mochizuki, Shinichi)
AKA Shinichi Mochizuki :"Shinichi Mochizuki (望月 新一 Mochizuki Shin'ichi, born March 29, 1969) is a Japanese mathematician working in number theory and arithmetic geometry. He is one of the main contributors to anabelian geometry. His contributions include his solution of the Grothendieck conjecture in anabelian geometry about hyperbolic curves over number fields. Mochizuki has also worked in Hodge–Arakelov theory and p-adic Teichmüller theory. Mochizuki developed inter-universal Teichmüller theory which, due to its nature and applications, has attracted a high level of attention of non-mathematicians." ABC Conjecture |YouTube:/Krad Radio/Inter-universal Teichmüller theory via Fumiharu Kato w/English subtitles> @43:14 - Multiplication and addition cannot be performed simultaneousky in a single 'theater' because multiplication is a meta-theatre nested within the theater of addition. Nested functions: * Identity: 1 = 1 * Addition: 1 = (n+1)-n * Multiplication: 1 = \frac {1}{n}\times\frac {n}{1} * Exponentiation: n^m=n\times n\times …n\times n\times n * Tetration: \(^yx = x^{x^{x^{.^{.^.}}}}\) Like viewing a graph simultaneously in linear and log-scales, it can't be done in 'standard mathematics'. IUT theory allows nested topologies to interact through confinement and expansion of the topologies to match one another. Equality (and inequality) is not preserved under these deformations, but the IUT theory allows the deformation to be calculated in order to transform such (in)equalitties for the new 'theatre' ('universe'/'world') and produce equivalent statements. Uses 'symmetries' to define objects uniquely across 'theatres' (i.e. an equilateral triangle is defined by having three equivalent rotational orientations (120° rotational 2D symmetry). Inter-universal Teichmüller theory (see also Category:Nesting#Inter-universal Teichmüller theory) :"Inter-universal Teichmüller theory (abbreviated as IUT) is the name given by mathematician Shinichi Mochizuki to a theory he developed in the 2000s, following his earlier work in arithmetic geometry." |YouTube:/Rafa Spoladore (2016)/The Multiradial Representation of Inter-universal Teichmüller Theory (1m 15s)> nter-universal |YouTube:/Krad Radio (2018)/Teichmüller theory via Fumiharu Kato w/English subtitles> |YouTube:/Numberphile (2012)/abc Conjecture> IUT Links http://www.kurims.kyoto-u.ac.jp/~motizuki/Cmt2018-05.pdf - 2018 comments "ON THE MANUSCRIPT BY SCHOLZE-STIX CONCERNING INTER-UNIVERSAL TEICHMULLER THEORY (IUTCH)" http://www.kurims.kyoto-u.ac.jp/~motizuki/Rpt2018.pdf 2019 "REPORT ON DISCUSSIONS, HELD DURING THE PERIOD MARCH 15 – 20, 2018, CONCERNING INTER-UNIVERSAL TEICHMULLER THEORY (IUTCH)" Criticism https://galoisrepresentations.wordpress.com/2017/12/17/the-abc-conjecture-has-still-not-been-proved/ BLOG: The ABC conjecture has (still) not been proved :"Mathematicians are very loath to claim that there is a problem with Mochizuki’s argument because they can’t point to any definitive error. So they tend to be very circumspect (reasonably enough) about making any claims to the contrary. We are usually trained as mathematicians to consider an inability to understand an argument as a failure on our part. Second, whenever extraordinary claims are made in mathematics, the initial reaction takes into account the past work of the author. In this case, Shinichi Mochizuki was someone who commanded significant respect and was considered by many who knew him to be very smart. It’s true (as in the recent case of Yitang Zhang) that an unknown person can claim to have proved an important result and be taken seriously, but if a similarly obscure mathematician had released 1000 pages of mathematics written in the style of Mochizuki’s papers, they would have been immediately dismissed. Finally, in contrast to the first two points, there are people willing to come out publicly and proclaim that all is well, and that the doubters just haven’t put in the necessary work to understand the foundations of inter-universal geometry. I’m not interested in speculating about the reasons they might be doing so. But the idea that several hundred hours at least would be required even to scratch the beginnings of the theory is either utter rubbish, or so far beyond the usual experience of how things work that it would be unique not only in mathematics, but in all of science itself. :So where to from here? There are a number of possibilities. One is that someone who examines the papers in depth is able to grasp a key idea, come up with a major simplification, and transform the subject by making it accessible. This was the dream scenario after the release of the paper, but it becomes less and less likely by the day (and year). But it is still possible that this could happen. The flip side of this is that someone could find a serious error, which would also resolve the situation in the opposite way." Related Videos |youtube.com:/search/Inter-universal Teichmüller theory> |youtube.com:/Taylor Dupuy's Math Vlog/IUT overview: What papers are involved? Where does it start?> ] :"In number theory, Szpiro's conjecture concerns a relationship between the conductor and the discriminant of an elliptic curve." |youtube.com:/search/Szpiro's conjecture> |youtube.com:/Taylor Dupuy's Math Vlog/Etale Theta - Part 01 - The Bogomolov-Zhang Proof of Geometric Szpiro> (41:39) |youtube.com:/search/elliptic curves tori> |youtube.com:/nptelhrd/Complex Tori are the same as Elliptic Algebraic Projective Curves> (36:18) |math.columbia.edu:/Theo Coyne (2017)/Elliptic Curves as Complex Tori> (1 Misc. Prerequisites, 2 Lattices in ℂ, 3 Doubly Periodic Funcitons, 4 Some remarks about complex multiplication) Other Research :"In mathematics, p-adic Teichmüller theory describes the "uniformization" of p-adic curves and their moduli, generalizing the usual Teichmüller theory that describes the uniformization of Riemann surfaces and their moduli. It was introduced and developed by Shinichi Mochizuki (1996, 1999)." :"Anabelian geometry is a theory in number theory, which describes the way to which algebraic fundamental group G of a certain arithmetic variety V, or some related geometric object, can help to restore V. The first traditional conjectures, originating from Alexander Grothendieck and introduced in Esquisse d'un Programme were about how topological homomorphisms between two groups of two hyperbolic curves over number fields correspond to maps between the curves. These Grothendieck conjectures were partially solved by Hiroaki Nakamura and Akio Tamagawa, while complete proofs were given by Shinichi Mochizuki. Before anabelian geometry proper began with the famous letter to Gerd Faltings and Esquisse d'un Programme, the Neukirch–Uchida theorem hinted at the program from the perspective of Galois groups, which themselves can be shown to be étale fundamental groups. :More recently, Mochizuki introduced and developed a so called mono-anabelian geometry which restores, for a certain class of hyperbolic curves over number fields, the curve from its algebraic fundamental group. Key results of mono-anabelian geometry were published in Mochizuki's "Topics in Absolute Anabelian Geometry."" Astrology was born on March 29, 1969 in Tokyo, 日本 (Nippon - Japan). Comparing to a chart on the same day we can verify that this day corresponds to an astrological signature of Aries Sun, Leo Moon and an unknown rising sign. Within his Pluto in Virgo (Rx) generation, was born in the Eastern Year of the Rooster (Earth) with his lunar North Node in Aries (0°00' as it transitioned to Pisces later in the same night, possible North Node in Pisces). As an Aries Sun born in the Year of the Rooster, is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Goldfinch': :"One thing that will never be said about an Goldfinch is that they lack self-confidence. Members of this Primal Zodiac sign are overflowing with confidence, a trait that helps them succeed far beyond anyone else’s expectations. There is a mysterious power in these people that stems from their firm self-belief. It’s even said in ancient mythology that the evil and powerful half-bird/half-women creatures, the Harpies, feared the Goldfinch for what they might be able to do." Mars in Sagittarius, Venus in Aries (Rx), Mercury in Pisces, Ceres in Aquarius (0°), Chiron in Aries, Lilith in Cancer. :Jupiter conjunct Uranus Venus conjunct Saturn North Node conjunct Chiron North Node opposite Jupiter North Node opposite Uranus Chiron opposite Jupiter Chiron opposite Uranus Mercury trine Neptune Ceres trine Uranus Numerology 29/03/1969 11 + 3 + 25 [= 14 + 7 [= 21 [= [[Lp3] http://astrology-numerology.com/num-lifepath.html#lp3 :""The Life Path 3 indicates that you entered this plane with a strong sense of creativity and with wonderful communication skills. Achievement for you most likely comes through engaging your ingenious expression. A truly gifted 3 possesses the most exceptional innovative skills, normally in the verbal realm, writing, speaking, acting, or similar endeavors. Here we are apt to find the entertainers of the world, bright, effervescent, sparkling people with very optimistic attitudes. ... :The 3 loves connecting with people. The characteristics of the 3 are warmth and friendliness, a good conversationalist, social and open. A good talker both from the standpoint of being a delight to listen to, but even more importantly, one who has the ability to listen to others. Accordingly, the life path 3 produces individuals who are always a welcome addition to any social situation and know how to make others feel at home. The approach to life tends to be exceedingly positive."" ---- np = 2220 [[Lp6] (last Lp5 was Antimaterialism, last Lp6 was 2211Parenthood) }} . Category:Mathematicians Category:Geometry Category:Group Theory Category:日本 (Nippon - Japan) Category:Sun in Aries Category:Moon in Leo Category:Pluto in Virgo Category:Pluto Rx Category:Year of the Rooster Category:Earth-Rooster Category:North Node in Aries Category:Anaretic Degree Category:Aries-Rooster Category:Mars in Sagittarius Category:Venus in Aries Venus Rx Category:Mercury in Pisces Category:Ceres in Aquarius Category:Chiron in Aries Category:Lilith in Cancer Category:Aries-Leo Category:Aries-3 Category:Life Path 3 Category:Jupiter-Uranus Category:Venus-Saturn Category:NN-Chiron Category:NN-Jupiter Category:NN-Uranus Category:Chiron-Jupiter Category:Chiron-Uranus Category:Mercury-Neptune Category:Ceres-Uranus Category:Ceres-Jupiter